


請繼續愛我吧

by Aphyllanthes



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphyllanthes/pseuds/Aphyllanthes
Summary: 或許兩個人都只是在以最直接的方式安慰著對方以及自己。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	請繼續愛我吧

那天idol radio的時候就應該要察覺到的，那個炙熱的眼神，建學哥怎麽總是這麽遲鈍呢？李建熙心想。  
孫東柱無法否認，在看到建學哥在給煥雄哥整理頭髮的時候，心裏的醋意油然而生，該注意一下的，沒想到鏡頭呈現竟然會這麽兇。  
雖然下班的路上依然裝作無事跟建學哥打鬧著，唉，建學哥要是知道了肯定會不知道該怎麽做的，忍一忍也就過去了，孫東柱，別這麽自私小氣吧，爲了這麽鷄毛蒜皮的事情無理取鬧建學哥説不定突然就厭煩了，不要讓建學哥煩惱吧，與其自己煩惱...

/

看著這樣的孫東柱李建熙也是不禁的嘆氣，他們那個忙内啊，你看著吧，就像個無憂無慮天真快樂的小孩，但是其實内心卻是意想不到的成熟？什麽都喜歡收著，不開心也不會表現出來，有時候真的擔心他會憋出病來，唉，這孩子。

/

“東柱啊~”  
“嗯？建熙哥？怎麽了？”  
李建熙拉著孫東柱坐了下來，“東柱啊，其實呢，不開心説出來會舒服一點的。”  
“沒事，哥，我真的沒事，你看我還是那個可可愛愛漂漂亮亮的西柚尼啊~”

/

“哥，我想吃綠茶冰淇淋了。”kaokatalk有一則信息。

/

“煥雄呢，是在舞蹈練習時，是個擁有帶領指導舞蹈能力的朋友但是擁有成熟的一面的同時呢，又像孩子一樣讓人喜歡，就因爲只是煥雄所以喜歡呢。”  
啊西八，停止吧，孫東柱想著，還好今天是voice only。

/

“我們忙内啊，因爲不想在發生什麽事時給別人帶來傷害，所以總是一個人承受，所以心情不好或者失去信心的時候，會希望得到安慰吧。”  
表情有點綳不住了。孫東柱腦子裏響起的聲音還是，燦爛的笑吧，應該笑的。

/

“建熙啊，東柱最近爲什麽不開心啊？”金建學跑去問李建熙，“他沒...”轉身就沒影了。

/

“東柱啊...”金建學順了順孫東柱後腦勺的頭髮，孫東柱只是坐在金建學大腿上玩著他的手指，有一搭沒一搭的，“唉...”金建學把頭埋進了孫東柱的頸窩裏，“你又怎麽了啊...”

/

我又怎麽了。我又怎麽了？也是我錯了麽，我是該收起來？不該收起來？收放都總要被質疑？討厭？不是啊，還是我的問題吧，最近太討人厭了啊，情緒怎麽也學不會控制住，很煩吧，很令人討厭吧，真的很對不起啊...我...我也不想的啊...但是...不是...還是我的問題，對不起了啊...

/

沒有得到任何回復的金建學感覺到了一絲濕潤，一擡頭，“東...東柱啊，怎麽了啊，阿尼...怎麽突然哭了起來了啊...”孫東柱從低頭扁嘴掉眼淚變成了看著金建學抽嗒抽嗒的哭著，哭泣的娃娃終於開口了。

/

“哥...我...我真的，很...很討人厭麽...是不是很煩...嗯？我也，不想的啊...我...嗚嗚嗚嗚...我...我是真的...很喜歡...很喜歡哥啊...嗚嗚嗚...嗚哇啊啊...”孫東柱已經不想再想了，太累了，多久沒這麽放肆的哭過了？

/

看著不停掉眼淚的孫東柱，金建學心裏咯噔了一下，就像被重擊了一下，很痛，他恨了，自己爲什麽會把自己愛的人弄成這個樣子，讓他自己懷疑，猜測，卻只會自己收起來，爲了顧及自己的感受卻要把這一切都自己承受，是因爲他無能吧，連自己最愛的人也能無形中傷害的如此深，這不是只是簡簡單單一個吃醋的問題啊...到底是有多崩潰才會這樣啊...

/

金建學托著孫東柱的後腦勺直接的吻了上去，尋找著裏頭的溫暖就像是想要給自己安全感一樣，舌頭不停的舔舐更像是對孫東柱直接的安撫，孫東柱無法拒絕這份發燙的安慰，他的雙手環抱上金建學的頭只想把自己的舌頭更加的往裏送，或許兩個人都只是在以最直接的方式安慰著對方以及自己。

/

口水仿佛就是他們給對方互相傳達信息的途徑，良久，這一吻才藕斷絲連的結束了，最後的一絲銀涎也是久久不捨得斷離。

/

如同蝴蝶撲翼般的睫毛上還挂著晶瑩的淚水，嘟著被親腫的嘴唇還是一抽一噠的，金建學溫柔的把他的頭摁到了肩膀上，“請相信我吧。”請讓我做個稱職的男友吧，請多多依賴我吧，也請繼續的愛我吧。


End file.
